An Unbreakable Bond
by MasKaiHilFantic
Summary: The world rejects their bond, but will they let it affect them? (birthday gift no2 for Droplets of Blue Rain)


**I do not own Beyblade. Birthday gift for the incomparable Droplets of Blue Rain, enjoy Misty chan ^^**

 _Some bonds were just never meant to be…_

"Wh- Why Ray?" The pink haired asked him as her tears rolled down her cheeks, her voice was visibly shaky and slightly raspy because of all the crying.  
"I- I don't know, Mariah…" The raven haired told her but there was uncertainty in his voice as well.

"Why do you want to leave me?" She asked him again looking right into his eyes with all love and a slight hint of hope.

"Honestly, Mariah… I really don't know…" He replied, gently shrugging and hanging his head down low.  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, RAYMOND KON?!" She suddenly adopted a more furious tone.

"Mariah look, I…" He tried to explain but was cut off.

"I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" She bawled at him, once again burying her face in her palms and she began to sob. Ray extended his hand to pat her but something stopped him and he brought it back.

"Mariah… You and I both know we can't be together…" The neko-jin told her.

"Hmph! Says the person who swore to love me more than he loved anything!" She snapped back at him.

"Of-course I love you, Mariah! It's just that…" He said as he once again paused.

"What?" She asked him.  
"I love you too much not to hurt you." He said, sighing…  
"Wha- What do you mean, Ray?" She asked him, as she looked into his eyes. The intense yet sweet stare of Mariah Wong brought tears into Ray's eyes. He closed his eyes as his tears tricked down his cheeks, and he began to jerk as he cried. Mariah slowly brushed his shoulder with her hand; he looked at her hand before taking it off from his shoulder and placed it around his neck. Instantly she caught him into her embrace. He rested his hand on her shoulders as she ran her hand through his hair, gently stroking through them. Her gentle embrace triggered him to cry without holding back. She felt her tears making their way out again.

The cold wind of the summer night blew gently through the open field, carrying the sakura along with it. The duo was sitting on a boulder, the very boulder where they first met. Mariah still stroked Ray's hair in an attempt to make him feel better, although it was going to take more than stroking and sweet talk to mend this broken bond. _Broken bond…_ Sometimes bonds are not meant to be broken. Other times, bonds are not meant to be made at all…

"Mariah…" He said, as he lifted his head from her shoulder and wiped his tears off. She wiped off her own.

"I'm leaving because I do not want to hurt you…" He softly said to her, as thy looked into each others eyes.

"Hu- Hurt me?" She asked, sobbing.

"Mmhmm." He replied nodding.

"But you have never hurt me, Ray." She responded, earning a sigh from the male.

"I know Mariah, but I think if I stay here longer with you I'll end up hurting you…" He said.

"Is there someone else now, Ray?" Mariah asked the grueling question. And quite honestly, that was the last thing Ray wanted to hear that night. But he was aware that the matter would be raised sooner or later. He nodded in response.  
"Who, Ray?" She asked him, gaining closure to him.

"Salima…" Ray replied, sighing.  
"I thought so." She replied, crossing her arms and pouting a bit while she continued to sob.  
"But it wasn't what I wanted…" Ray said looking down at the grass, which was beginning to dew slowly.

"What?" She asked, astounded.  
"Yes, I wanted you, Mariah. But the village elders forbade me." He explained, as his voice drenched in hopelessness and pain.  
"Bu-but Ra-Ray we can always elope!" Mariah stuttered out, as she tried to bring hope into this conversation.

"You know very well that Lee and the others will hunt you down." Ray replied looking into her eyes, "They will never leave you be if you choose to elope with me. They'll hunt you down like rabid animals and kill you." He finished, as he interlocked fingers with Mariah.

"And I can never, _ever_ let _them_ or _anyone, hurt_ you Mariah…" He stated his worry and his love for the pink haired. He loved her to the extent of not even letting her own blood give her any harm.

"I don't care…" Mariah responded, as Ray looked at her with a worried expression.

"They already hate me for choosing to like you, a "traitor" as they like to say. Those vile animals! They can never understand why you left in the first place." Mariah gave Ray the consent he quenched for.

"But I can…" She finished, locking lips with the raven haired.

He kissed her back, all the emotions and the stress and the pain slowly melted off through the kiss.  
"What would I do without you, Mariah?" Ray admitted, as he pulled away from the kiss.

"Where would I be without you?" Mariah replied, as tears of joy streamed down her cheeks.

"So, does this mean…" Ray cautiously stated

"Yes, Ray. I'll marry you happily." She answered, smiling. He smiled back.

"But what about Salima?" She asked, with doubt. Because she knew that literally everything would be done to make sure Ray does not get together with Mariah.

"I don't care." He replied as he smiled at the pink haired.

"But Ray?!" She protested.  
"Enough, Mariah! You know I love you more! And I do not care what they do to me."He confessed as he earned a confounded look from the pink haired. But it soon turned into the most heart=melting smile he had ever seen. She was now certain that he was never going to let her go, _just as he had promised…_ He smiled back and hugged her tightly. She too fused herself into his warm embrace, _never letting him go…_

He then reached for his pocket and pulled out a simple ring. It was a very plain bronze ring, but for Mariah it meant more than the most precious diamonds in the world. He gently slid the ring in her finger, as Mariah admired the simple piece of jewelry.

"It's beautiful, Ray." She said, although it wasn't that good. But anything which is presented in pure true love is beautiful.

"Yeah." He replied as he grabbed her hand and got down the rock with her. They both stared at the vast field in front of them, a _t the road to their new life_ …

"For better or for worse, Mariah Wong, I will stand by you." Ray announced, fearlessly. He locked eyes with his new fiancé, "Not even death itself can tear us apart…"  
"I'll always be with you, Ray." Mariah gently spoke, as she grasped onto his hands tightly.  
"No matter what, I'll love you, Ray." She said to the neko jin. As they both ran though the high grass towards nothingness, _they were aware that they would not last together. As this cruel world has everything against true love. But they were certain that would last together forever. Little did this world know that God admires true love. True lovers are always rejected in this mortal world, but in the world beyond they are destined to be united. And that hope kept Ray and Mariah tasting the sour taste of mortal defeat, to achieve immortal success…_

 _Some bonds were just never meant to be… but some bonds were too precious to break… Maybe sometimes a sad ending is just a mirage, which conceives the reality – a happy ending…_

 **Done! I hope it was good enough. Honestly, Misty you are one of the best writers I have ever some across. Your writing and talent are too much, and even though I am nothing to you or to anybody I've met, I always try my best to write well, write well and write to please you people. This was a pure effort for you, because you are a friend who is always there for us, always by us when we need you the most. Happy Birthday Misty, May Allah keep you happy forever :,) please do review**

 **Masroor.**


End file.
